Headline News - July 2005
Explosion over New Berlin Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Jul 01 15:02:03 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - While thousands of students gathered in the streets of New Berlin to protest parliamentary proposals for curbing free speech, particularly efforts to curtail political satirization and effigy burning, an explosion occurred in the skies over the city. The brief burst of light, smoke and flame is of unknown origin. Officials say that, so far, no aircraft are reported missing and no debris seemed to fall from the sky. No damage or injuries related to the blast have been reported at this time. Some are dismissing the skyburst as a belated celebration of the anniversary of Lord Nelson's naval victory at Trafalgar more than a millennium ago, which is observed on Waldheim as well as Sivad. Widespread headaches reported in New Berlin Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Jul 01 16:26:16 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Hospital comm centers are being overwhelmed with calls this afternoon from denizens of New Berlin complaining about severe, migraine-like headaches. The widespread headaches seemed to commence within minutes after a mysterious explosion occurred in the skies above the city. Concerned that the blast may have introduced some sort of toxic biological agent into the atmosphere, officials are issuing a quarantine order for New Waldheim. Emergency medical teams are mobilizing to set up examination centers on short notice. More as this develops. Toxic bomb Nall terrorist act? Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Jul 01 16:50:21 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - While doctors and scientists continue to sort out precisely what has afflicted the residents of New Waldheim in the wake of a strange explosion earlier today, some already are conjecturing about the source.Klaus Wurein, executive director of the Institute for Interstellar Understanding, feels certain that this was an attack by the Nall - the first act of retribution by the beaten Parallax in the wake of the conflict with forces of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization."Perhaps this is their way of saying that if they cannot have our world, no one can," Wurein said. Contagion changing New Berliners Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Jul 01 20:06:33 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Pathologists investigating the aftermath of an aerial explosion over New Berlin are reporting that the blast introduced an airborne biological agent that, once inhaled, begins a process that seems destined to fundamentally alter the genetic structure of its victims. Comparison to all available information on known contagions suggests that the agent most closely resembles the notorious Thul Resequencing Virus, which had the effect of changing its victims into slug-like creatures. Experts say this new contagion, identified for know as Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus (ATRV), works slower than TRV but can actually be spread from victim to victim with relative ease, via physical contact and inhalation. Isolation camps are being established in New Berlin in an effort to contain the infection as much as possible. However, fear is growing that the contagion was able to spread beyond New Berlin - possibly even offworld - before anyone truly took seriously the seemingly innocuous explosion above the city. Carnival changes travel plans Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Fri Jul 01 22:06:22 3005 DESERATA - Ian Penumbra, proprietor of Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries, has confirmed to INN that his carnival won't be traveling next to Waldheim as originally planned."Given the current state of affairs in New Berlin, it seems quite obvious that the presence of the carnival would be impracticable, if not downright inappropriate," Penumbra said. "Perhaps we will return to Waldheim once their situation gets resolved."Now, on Sunday night, the ISS Orphic - a massive freighter that carries the traveling interstellar carnival - will depart Deserata for Demaria. Plague Expert Lost on Nialesia Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 02 12:24:11 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ With a plague breaking out on Waldheim, the Royal Navy and the Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons have begun to gather their experts for a relief expedition, but one of the preeminent galactic experts in the field of epidemiology, Surgeon-Commander John P. Lind, FC, FM, remains missing in action on the jungle world of Nialesia.Lind, former President of the Royal College, was the man responsible for the cure of the second Thul Resequencing Virus and the so-called Nexus Curse. However, he was granted leave from his RNS duties in order to travel to Nialesia, to study disease among the natives, as well as potential botanical cures. Contact was lost with his expedition over six months ago, and a rescue mission planned, but the mission had to be scrapped when war came with the Parallax Empire. The doctor has been neither seen nor heard from since.Reports indicate the Admiralty may temporarily delay the Indefatigable's despatch to Waldheim in order to allow them to search for their former comrade on Nialesia. Meanwhile, the first Royal Navy forces, including two groups of the new Defiant-class destroyers, and the hospital ships HMS Hope and HMS Mercy, are scheduled to arrive in Waldheim orbit this evening./Neville McNamara, SBS/ DelMarenno Issues 'Hopper Challenge Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 03 00:02:15 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The response DelMarenno gave to Perseverance Racing Association pilots mocking his newly-formed Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League was simple: "If you think you're the best, then you won't mind playing by *our* rules to prove it."Calling the PRA "more like professional wrestling than professional racing," DelMarenno challenged PRA pilots - and self-styled hotshot Deadeye Shadowhunter in particular - to take part in IVRL's twelve-race tournament, beginning July 20th. "Put down the guns and fly like you don't need to blow your competition away from behind to win the race," DelMarenno suggested. "The IVRL is to the PRA as a boxing match is to a barroom brawl. If you think you're good enough to join a competition that can actually *get* air time on the holoviewer, then I'll see you at the time trials."The IVRL is a new vroomhopper racing league based on Sivad that puts relatively strict restrictions on entering ships, placing an emphasis on teamwork within a racing crew, pilots' skill and decision-making on the course over costly modifications and the ability to turn a race into a dogfight. It promises to transport all the teams that enter from race to race across six star systems, for twelve races. Proprietor and sole owner Brian DelMarenno has come under heavy criticism for suddenly turning his trading concern into a racing league, and some have called it a "last-ditch effort" to keep his corporation in the green ink. The IVRL is registering teams now for its first race over Sivad on July 20th./SBS Staff/ Carnival denizen missing Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Jul 03 00:03:07 3005 DESERATA - A mainstay of Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries apparently has gone missing, little more than a day after the carnival's home, the ISS Orphic, landed on Deserata.Duncan MacAlister, purported to be the galaxy's oldest man, was last seen scampering down the ramp of the Orphic, wearing a tartan kilt, green tunic and black felt cap, waving a sword and shouting: "There can be only one!"Said Ian Penumbra, proprietor of the carnival: "We expect that Duncan will be little or no threat to the public at large. The sword is blunted, after all. However, we are worried that he may be a danger to himself. So, we are offering a 5,000 credit reward to anyone who assists in the safe return of our missing Scottish warrior." Spaceport Inspections Cause Delays Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Jul 03 03:57:59 3005 Shalyaris, Centauri -Travelers passing though the Shalyaris International Spaceport Friday experienced delays and frustration despite the typically prompt and efficient scheduling of the facility, adding to the transportation bottleneck caused by recent changes in rules governing flight within the Centauri system. In addition, Phoroseasillixril, a spokesperson for Centauri's public teleportation network, explained to INN that some users of teleport chips may experience brief service outages during peak hours.Customs officials at the Shalyaris International Spaceport have been temporarily detaining some would-be travelers at the shuttle stations and teleportation nexus for scans referred to as "precautionary safety inspections". In the words of one business traveler with a teleport chip, who declined to be identified, "For the sake of instantaneous travel, I can tolerate having my effects and my mind searched for contraband. But I didn't pay over a thousand yojj-sterling to sit in a foreign doctor's office for half an hour and miss my ... appointments."Coming on the heels of news regarding the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on Waldheim, some have speculated that the safety inspections are an attempt to detect the possible spread of the contagious illness. As with earlier reports of maintenance work following the cure of the Nexus Plague, spaceport officials have declined to comment upon the specific capabilities of their security equipment. INN was informed that the Shalyaris spaceport "will continue to provide safe, efficient, and beneficial services." - INN "Ancient warrior" recovered Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Jul 03 17:01:41 3005 DESERATA - Duncan MacAlister, a Scottish swordsman who claims to be more than three millennia old, has been returned to his compatriots in Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries - just hours before the ISS Orphic, home of the carnival, was scheduled to depart for Demaria."We're pleased that Duncan is safe and sound," carnival proprietor Ian Penumbra said. "We're glad he suffered nothing more than a few bumps and bruises from his little misadventure. I'm told he quite enjoyed the gunfight show in the Wild West theme park, although he took umbrage at efforts by the park staff to exact compesantion for his admission to the facility. We have settled his debt with the park."In order to minimize opportunities for such mishaps in the future, Penumbra said he would keep the Orphic in orbit of the planets visited by the carnival and use a shuttle service to ferry visitors to and from the carnival.Penumbra has hired space transport pilot Buteo Calabratrarios for the job of carnival shuttle operator. Councillor: Ungstiri "fairweather friends" Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 03 21:10:38 3005 /Enaj, Sivad/ A Sivadian backbench councillor is drawing fire after calling the Ungstiri "fairweather friends" on an SBS tape accidentally broadcast Sunday.Geoffrey Cruyer (N, Aniger-on-Nova) made the comments after taping an interview for the "Outlook" program on SBS 1. After the interview was over, the interviewer asked Cruyer about his recent trip to Ungstir."I think the Ungstiri are fairweather friends," replied Cruyer. "They like to talk about how tough they are, but in a tough situation you just can't count on them. Whether it's OATO or the war with the Nall, when there's a galactic problem the Ungstiri are simply nowhere to be found."The producer of the program, Fiona Wells, said that although the SBS considered the comments off the record, the tape was broadcast due to a "breakdown in communication and technical problems.""It was a serious, perhaps fatal, mistake," says Prof. Maurice Coyne, a political scientist at the University of Enaj. "Everyone knows the first rule of politics is to treat every microphone like a live microphone. Politicians forget that rule at their peril."Calls to Cruyer's office were not immediately returned Sunday. SDP leader calls for action on Waldheim Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 04 01:18:57 3005 Enaj, Sivad - Social Democratic Party leader Geoffrey Sedgemore returned from his summer holiday today to fire off a volley of criticism at the potentially crumbling Nationalist-Tory coalition government. Sedgemore accused the government of slow action when it came to responding to the alleged biological attack on Waldheim. The SDP leader specifically targeted First Councillor Daniel Arndale for his frequent absences from the House, stating that "it is a bad sign when the First Councillor's seat in the House is covered with a fine layer of dust." He also reserved a verbal barb for Defence Minister Brian DelMarenno calling him "more interested in space races than the safety and security of the Sivadian people and the Waldheim citizens we are sworn to protect."Sedgemore blamed Tory ideology for the slow action during his speech, postulating that "the ideology of the Conservatives has always been to gut the National Health Service and other public health initiatives. We should not be surprised that even when it becomes clearly apparent that a major health initiative is necessary they balk at doing it. The Tories are all too willing to hand out taxpayer money to their corporate sponsors, but when actual working citizens of this Empire need their help they are nowhere to be seen. It is time for the Government to end this madness, call a special session, and send the humanitarian aid to Waldheim which we are duty-bound to provide, both as protectors and as decent human beings." Chamberlain - SDP "Week late yojj short" on Waldheim Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 04 03:04:52 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Chancellor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has called Social Democrat leader Geoffrey Sedgemore, "A week late and a yojj short" in response to his call for aid to Waldheim, saying the Council had already allocated funds, and ordered to Royal Navy dispatched, to deal with civil unrest and the new epidemic."If Councillor Sedgemore - or indeed /any/ member of the SDP leadership, had deigned to grace us with their presence at the Council Meeting last week, they could have participated in the debate and vote." Chamberlain said, in a statement from the Chancellor's official residence at 11 Dorling Street, "The people of Waldheim are important to Mister Sedgemore only when he thinks he can get a good soundbite in." The Chancellor then took questions on the Waldheim situation for approximately half an hour.The Royal Navy has rushed into action since the Council vote, and two of the fleet's massive hospital ships are already in Waldheim orbit, along with two squadrons of advanced destroyers to maintain the quarantine. The HMS Indefatigable and her consorts, which were undergoing a full refit following the battle of Nalhom, will head to Waldheim within the next week, stopping first at Nialesia to see if they can locate missing Surgeon-Commander John Lind, who, along with Doctor Marlan Ranix of the Athena, cured the last Thul Resequencing Virus.Operations since unrest broke out on Waldheim have already cost the treasury several million yojj-sterling, and costs are expected to skyrocket as more forces become involved in containing the epidemic./Neville McNamara, SBS/ WOMAN GIVES BIRTH TO SLUG BABY! Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-14 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Mon Jul 04 12:10:45 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Vonnegut Hospital officials, speaking on condition of anonymity, tell E!RN that a 26-year-old New Berlin woman who went into labor shortly after the release of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus gave birth this morning at 7:32 a.m. local time to a 14-pound Thul-human hybrid infant, with tentacles instead of fingers and toes, slimy gray skin and bulbous orange eyes. Sivad spaceport workers report headaches Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 04 12:18:02 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Dozens of employees at the Independence Dome spaceport on Sivad today reported the rapid and simultaneous onset of migraine-like headaches, reminiscent of the discomfort experienced by those afflicted by the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on Waldheim.The spaceport was briefly closed and the workers were quarantined while health officials conducted a series of examinations and blood tests to determine the source of the problem.Citizens of Sivad are urged not to panic: The cause of the headaches in the spaceport seems to have been a fresh coat of paint aired improperly. Ungstir comments bring support - threat Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 06 23:02:55 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - They've been wrong before.A few days ago, some pundits were predicting that Councillor Geoffrey Cruyer (N: Aniger-on-Nova) would have to resign after making disparaging comments about Ungstiri. But the controversy failed to materialize; in fact, some Sivadians seem to share Cruyer's opinions.On a call-in program on SBS 1 today, on which Cruyer was a guest, the topic was supposed to be Waldheim but callers were more interested in talking about the councillor's comments on Ungstir."I think you got it exactly right," one caller told Cruyer. "The Nall come after the galaxy and they hide away in their caves."But Ungstiri expatriates living on Sivad were not impressed. "You don't understand our history, da?" she said. "If you were Ungstiri you'd understand why we didn't provoke the Nall."Cruyer has not apologized for the comments, but did say on the program that it had been a mistake to make them. "I misspoke, as we all do from time to time," he said. "I wouldn't read too much into it." Cruyer's many attempts to get the focus of the show back on Waldheim met with mixed success.The angriest caller identified himself as an Ungstiri visiting Sivad. "You better not knock the rock if you know what's good for you," the caller told Cruyer before hanging up. SHIELD investigated this threat but said they could not trace the call. A spokesperson said they do not believe the Councillor is at risk. Carnival's next stop: Sol Station Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Thu Jul 07 00:00:52 3005 SOL STATION - Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries is expected to depart orbit around Demaria tonight and proceed to its next tour stop: Sol Station.The ISS Orphic, which houses the carnival run by proprietor Ian Penumbra, will dock aboard Sol Station - nestled about halfway between the Sol and Ikeopo star systems - for about three days to allow visitors free access to the attractions and exhibits contained therein. Owens Back In Custody Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Jul 07 17:54:05 3005 New Paris, La Terre--Earlier today, Merram Owens was recovered by the La Terre Defense Force. No details were released regarding the matter except for the fact that the captain escaped his captors and decided to turn himself back in rather than to try and remain hidden.During the crisis experienced by the small planet at the time of the Nall attacks, it was Captain Owens who issued orders declaring martial law without governmental approval. He was charged with treason and placed under arrest to await trial."Captain Merram Owens will still be made to stand trial," Commander Johanne Bryce -- the man in charge of investigating the True Defenders activity and also tasked with overseeing general military proceedings -- said to INN. "It will be kept secret. It will be kept small. It will happen and the results will be released at a later time."Merram Owens is also the man whose skills saved La Terre after destroying a coreseeker meant to extirpate the planet. This has earned him a wave of positive support. Time will tell what the future has in store for him.- INN Controversial Cruyer Minister for Health Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jul 08 11:24:20 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Nationalist Councillor Geoffrey Cruyer of Angier-on-Nova, who has recently drawn some fire for remarks made about Ungstir's role in the war with the Parallax, has been appointed as Minister for Health in the Arndale Cabinet, as the government moves to deal with the new threat of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus.Cruyer, who fills the office which has been vacant since the Earl Beauchamp left the cabinet several months ago, has previously been a cabinet minister under First Councillors Wallace Marbury and Paul R. Truffaut. He takes over the Ministry of Health at the time the Kingdom faces what is possibly it's largest health threat ever, with the millions of residents of New Berlin facing resequncing into slug-like Thul.Some pundits believe that this appointment represents a ratification of Cruyer's foreign policy views. "A Councillor makes an inflamatory remark. Not only is he not made to resign, but his party leader puts him up for a critical cabinet post." said Professor Charles Williamson of the University of Ynos, "Sounds like support to me." Chancellor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, who announced the appointment, played down Cruyer's inflamatory remarks, "Mister Cruyer is a skilled public official, but he is not in charge of Foreign Policy. Rest assured, the Kingdom knows who its friends are." "That," Professor Williamson was quick to point out, "is hardly a ringing endorsement of Ungstiri foreign policy."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ ATRV internment camps open Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sun Jul 10 13:34:17 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - In yet another effort to isolate and stop the spread of Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on Waldheim, government officials have opened internment camps for thousands of citizens who have been diagnosed with the illness.Despite fantastical media reports to the contrary, no slug-like babies have been born and no children or adults have turned into Thul, but doctors insist that the transformations are likely to begin among those who have been exposed to the disease within the next two weeks.So far, ATRV is incurable. It is unknown whether it would even be reversible should transformations switch into active mode. Amateur footage shows plague delivery Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Wed Jul 13 17:06:16 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Holographic video footage taken by a protester the day the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus was released over the city of New Berlin offers a glimpse of how the contagion was dispersed.*** Holographic footage shows a wedge-like transport vessel materializing from cloaked mode. The vessel has a pair of engineering outriggers and grilles that suggest the presence of Moebius drives. The ship is painted in mottled shades of blue. The name emblazoned on the vessel, in freeze-frame mode: STRATEGIC RETREAT. The ship drops a canister that explodes, dispersing the ATRV cloud, and then zooms away, shimmering into cloaked mode. ***The vessel seen in this footage would appear to be the same one commanded by the Vollistan Light Singer Volari, whose manipulations in the past led to the destruction of Sanctuary and helped spark conflicts between the Nall and the Orion Arm Treaty Organization. EXPLOSION OVER ENAJ! Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 14 12:05:18 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Several witnesses reported seeing a burst of light and smoke this afternoon in the sky above the city of Enaj.No debris rained down on the streets and no air or spacecraft are reported missing at this time.Officials are quite concerned by the similarities between this and the explosion that signaled the dispersal of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus now terrorizing Waldheim.However, health officials have not yet been able to confirm ATRV in Sivad's atmosphere and traffic control monitoring personnel are scouring sensor records to see whether Volari's cloak-capable Strategic Retreat was in ever visible in the vicinity of Enaj. Hospital flooded with complaints Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 14 13:00:18 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Officials at the Enaj Treatment Center report that their comm switchboard and emergency room have been flooded by patients complaining about everything from migraine headaches to dizziness to flaking skin in the wake of a mysterious airburst above the city.Soon after a similar blast above New Berlin on Waldheim, residents exposed to the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus complained of headaches.However, officials urge against undue concern, as health officials are still testing the air to determine the presence of ATRV on Sivad. Schools dismissed early after blast Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 14 13:20:26 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Dozens of primary and secondary schools, as well as the University of Enaj, cancelled afternoon classes and sent students home in the aftermath of a suspicious airburst over the city.School supervisors say that a make-up day may be necessary during the Christmas holiday. Officials: No ATRV detected Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 14 13:25:11 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Health officials scanning the area directly below the site of a suspicious airburst in the sky over Enaj report that they detect no signs of Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus.Those investigating the explosion on Sivad now suspect that it may have been a hoax, perpetrated by those responsible for the Waldheim ATRV blast or a copycat of some kind. Two students arrested in blast hoax Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 14 13:33:13 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Two boys, 12 and 13, have been arrested as suspects in the airburst hoax in Sivad.The children, students at the St. Ignacius School for the Gifted, apparently fired a shoulder-launched missile (built with materials scavenged from the school's science labs) to simulate the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus blast.The explosion was timed in such a way that it disrupted plans for an Applied Physics oral exam thanks to the cancellation of afternoon classes. 6 Dead In U-001 Massacre Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jul 15 21:09:24 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Ungstir officials are offering a 50,000 ruble reward for information leading to the capture of a man and a woman who killed 6 people, injured 29, and stole a private starship in a grisly scene on U-001 Thursday night.Gaius Valerius, described as being a 1.85m tall humanoid male with blonde hair and blue eyes, allegedly attempted to smuggle a handgun into a private party being thrown in the wildlife preserve. After being detained by staff, he and an unidentified accomplice, a 1.85m tall humanoid female with black hair and blue eyes, were escorted to the security checkpoint where they reportedly killed four people and set fire to the complex before fleeing the scene in a stolen Yacht.Investigations indicate that the target was 28-year-old Vroom!, Inc. representative Isabella Nekovich, who was killed instantly along with her bodyguard, 33-year-old Erik Antonov, in a hail of gunfire in the facility's docking bay. According to authorities, the stolen Yacht is registered as the UKT Snakecharmer, and is Nekovich's personal transport."Suspect is more than simple theft," said Detective Boroda Iakovlev of the Resilience City Constabulary. "They wanted Gospahza Nekovich hoopin' dead."A call to Vroom!, Inc. was not immediately returned Friday.- INN PHS Mulls Calling Up Reservists Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-28 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 17 23:22:30 3005 /Enaj, Sivad/ Sources inside the Department of Health say that they expect that reserve Public Health Service officers will be called up "any day now" to help contain the epidemic on Waldheim.Two hospital ships have already been dispatched to Waldheim, with more help on the way. If called to duty, most Public Health Officers would join the fleet at Waldheim.Yet there is worry in Government House about committing too many of Sivad's public health resources to Waldheim. Two separate incidents on Sivad in the past month have caused panic as Sivadians believed ATRV may have spread to the capital.Although neither incident is believed to have been attributable to ATRV, top civil servants are admitting that the scares have caused them to rethink how PHS officers will be deployed. It now seems probable that a sizeable contingent will be kept behind to respond to a real attack on the homeworld.Minister for Health Geoffrey Cruyer released a statement Saturday from Nialesia urging calm. "While there is no evidence that an attack on Sivad is imminent, the Department of Health urges Sivadians to remain vigilant and to limit unnecessary visits to emergency rooms," the statement read, in part. "Currently the Department of Health is responding to the epidemic on Waldheim in the hopes of treating patients there and preventing the spread of disease beyond Waldheim."Eighty-five percent of the Public Health Service's officers are reservists who can be called up by the Minister for Health to respond to public health crises on the advice of the Surgeon General. In anticipation of a potential Waldheim mission, the PHS has already stepped up recruitment efforts./SBS Staff/ La Terre: Owens Discharged Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Jul 18 05:34:01 3005 New Paris, La Terre--As assured by Defense Force representatives, Merram Owen's trial was held without further inconveniences. No details were released regarding the proceedings except for the veredict."Merram Owens is, without a question, a hero. His actions foiled the Nall attacks and it is thanks to him that most of us live today," Commander Johanne Bryce told INN. "His background did not outweigh his unlawful decision to declare martial law but it sure as sunshine spared him some unpleasent results. He served well, but he must now leave us. Merram Owens has been discharged from the Defense Force without honors."With this ordeal out of the way and the apparent silence on behalf of the terrorist cell known as the True Defenders, it seems La Terre is once more on its way to peaceful times.- INN RNS Surgeon Rescued - Named Surgeon-General Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 18 11:38:34 3005 /Nialesia Orbit, 82 Eridani System/ In an effort to combat the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus epidemic on Waldheim, the Royal Naval Service has located Surgeon-Commander John P. Lind, the man responsible for the cures to the second Thul Resequencing Virus and the Nexus Plague, and rescued him from captivity among the Nialesian natives.The HMS Indefatigable, under the command of Captain the Earl Cochrane, along with elements of the Athena Exploration Service, under the command of famed physician Marlan Ranix, spent over a week in the Nialesian jungle searching for Lind, who had been lost on that primitive colony world since departing almost nine months ago to study native diseases and botanical medicines. Lind was reportedly located being held at spear point by Nialesians dressed in parody of Royal Navy uniforms, who apparently felt spaceflight and modern technology were magic. Lind's release was negotiated by Ranix and Foreign and Colonies Secretary Dame Amanda Ramlin, who, along with Minister for Health Geoffrey Cruyer, had accompanied the RNS on the rescue mission.Following his return to the Indefatigable, a short ceremony was held in which Lind was promoted to Surgeon-General of Sivad, with the equivalent rank of Vice-Admiral, for the duration of the current ATRV emergency. The Surgeon-General is the uniformed head of Sivad's Public Health Service commissioned corps.The Indefatigable and those ships which joined her in this mission are expected to proceed immediately to the quarantined colony world of Waldheim, where they will attempt to find a cure for the Thul Resequencing Virus./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Shadowhunter to DelMarenno: Bring It On! Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jul 18 16:25:49 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The rivalry between the Perseverance Racing Association and the Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League continues to heat up, as proven by PRA headlining racer Deadeye Shadowhunter in a response to IVRL CEO Brian DelMarenno's challenge in a press conference held Monday."Of course I intend to show up the time trials," Shadowhunter said. "Someone has to show that tuber-loving trash-talker how the sport is played."Shadowhunter, 31, is one of Vroomhopper racing's glory stories. After an accident in course four of a tier-two tournament in 3003 that cost her the use of her left eye, she went on to enter the PRA Hall of Fame by winning eight consecutive time and endurance circuits in 3004. In addition to Rycorp Firearms' sponsorship of her 'hopper, the IND Supernova, she has appeared in three feature holofilms and countless commercial spots, making her one of the sport's most visible figures.But in Monday's press conference for the PRA's 3005 Second Quarter season, Shadowhunter became frustrated when the topic kept shifting from her performance in the qualifying rounds in the opening race to the verbal spar between her and DelMarenno. "I am going to compete," she told reporters, "and I am going to win. It is really as simple as that."The IVRL Summer Cup kicks off this Wednesday, July 20, in the Ikeopo system.- Katarin Kechov, INN Hyperion Hijacker Executed Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 19 01:23:13 3005 Doctor Kisa Licinicus, who was convicted of piracy two weeks ago for her role in the hijacking of the SVD Hyperion, was hanged at the stroke of midnight, becoming the first person to be executed on Sivad in more than two decades.Licinicus, along with Isunin and Salzeir Mara, hijacked the SVD Hyperion, the Leviathan-class freighter owned by Councillor Brian DelMarenno. The three conspirators were captured by a private crew and turned over the SHIELD custody. Licinicus was the first to go to trial, convicted by a jury in a one-week trial before Mr. Justice Julius Latimer in the Court of the Second Circle. Her appeals were denied by the appeals court, and the Council of Peers declined to review the case. She was executed by drop hanging at HMP Whistling Shrub, and was declared dead at 12:10 a.m. Enaj Summer Time.The execution came as somewhat of a surprise to some members of the bar, who expected the Council of Peers to review the question of whether members of a ship's crew could be guilty of Piracy. The usual definition requires that the pirates board from another ship. Latimer, however, ruled that a crew taking their own ship by force was sufficient for piracy, and this decision was upheld by the Court of Appeal.The other conspirators are expected to go on trial within the next week. Each could face the death penalty for their actions in the hijacking./Neville McNamara, SBS/ First Councillor Resigns Is Made Peer Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-33 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 19 15:11:05 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Sir Daniel Arndale met with King Richard at St. Henry's Palace today in order to submit his resignation, sources within the Palace indicated.Arndale has served as First Councillor since Sir Fredrick Chamberlain suffered a stroke and was forced to step down in September of 3004, though he only officially assumed office following the February 3005 elections. Lately, however, he has been increasingly distant from the business of government, spending more and more time at his estates in Lexxam-Mcleod. Some suspect that lingering injuries from his arrest by Maltarians in 3002 might be to blame for recent difficulties.King Richard released a short statement saying that he had, "with deep regret" accepted the resignation of "a faithful and hard working public servant who has shepherded Sivad through some of its darkest times." The King also announced that he was creating Arndale as Baron Lexxam. Under Sivadian tradition, Lord Lexxam may now decide to continue to sit in the Council of Equals, or may take a seat in the Council of Peers at any time.No official announcement has been made as to a new First Councillor, though it is suspected that Sir Fredrick Chamberlain will be tapped for a third term, now that he has recovered from his stroke. "Chamberlain is a safe pair of hands for the time being." said a member of the Palace staff close to the King, "Which is what we need while we rebuild from the war. Like that chap Baldwin after the Second World War. The one in the Falkland Islands."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Back as FC Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-34 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 20 16:31:51 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Charles Chamberlain emerged from St. Henry's Palace last evening as Sivad's first three-time First Councillor, after being asked by King Richard to form a government in the wake of Sir Daniel Arndale's resignation.Chamberlain, who followed both Paul Truffaut and Paul Moncrief as First Councillor, retired after his second brief term following a stroke which left him incapacitated. He was only healed by an experimental surgery conducted by leading researchers at the Enaj Treatment Centre. Though his government lost an election to the SDP and Paul Moncrief, records discovered after the coup revealed that the election had been 'rigged'.The meeting in which a First Councillor is appointed is often archaically referred to as "an invitation to kiss hands," a tradition dating back to ancient ceremony of fielty. The First Councillor is the head of His Majesty's Government, and is chosen from the party which commands majority support in the Council of Equals./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Explosion over New Alhira Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Jul 20 20:17:56 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Residents in New Alhira report spotting a small explosion of smoke and flame above the city tonight. No word on any missing vessels or downed aircraft. Strategic Retreat spotted near blast Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Jul 20 20:30:06 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - The cloak-capable freighter Strategic Retreat, linked to the dispersal of Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on Waldheim, was briefly visible above New Alhira on Demaria. The ship recloaked and vanished, eluding capture. Biohazard teams are now trying to confirm whether ATRV is now in Demaria's atmosphere. PHS calls up 4000 reservists Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-37 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 21 23:16:31 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - Just over four thousand Public Health Service officers will go on active duty at 12:01 a.m. Saturday morning, the Department of Health announced today.Three quarters of the called-up reservists in Sivad's uniformed public health corps will be deployed to Waldheim, while another thousand will remain on Sivad to respond if the ATR virus currently afflicting Waldheim spreads. The PHS officers deployed to Waldheim will be mainly concerned with treatment and containment of the outbreak, though an elite team of researchers led by Surgeon-General John Lind and PHS Captain Marlan Ranix will race to find a cure.The Department of Health says specific orders will be issued to individual PHS officers over the coming days with details on where they are to be deployed.OOC Note: This is your final chance to join the PHS and the mission to Waldheim. After 12:01 on Saturday, you can still join the PHS but you will not be involved in the Waldheim mission. All PCs will be assigned to Lind and Marlan's team. Contact Lind or Cruyer. ATRV confirmed on Demaria Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jul 23 00:37:33 3005 (New Alhira, Demaria) - A "substantial proportion" of the population of New Alhira has been infected by the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, New Alhiran and Sivadian Public Health Service officials confirmed Friday.The existence of ATRV on Demaria was confirmed by a PHS team led by Captain Marlan Ranix. The PHS is not saying exactly how many New Alhirans may be infected.New Alhiran officials are urging citizens to remain inside their homes. Citizens who begin to show symptoms should tie a white cloth to their doors to let PHS or Demarian Militia officials know. Health workers will then escort patients to treatment facilities. Citizens are being urged to reduce the load on hospital emergency rooms and to remain inside their homes.Symptoms of ATRV include severe headaches and, at least two weeks after initial exposure, a complete genetic transformation into a Thuloid-creature.There are rumours in New Alhira that the Royal Naval Service and Demarian Militia may be planning an evacuation to protect those who have not yet been infected, but there has been no official comment. Chamberlain Muses Cabinet Reshuffle Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-39 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 23 16:17:46 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources within 10 Dorling Street reveal that First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain may be considering a major reshuffle of the cabinet and ministerial responsiblities.According to highly placed government sources, Chamberlain is considering disestablishing the Ministry of Defence, which was created to manage the Sivadian War Effort, and return those responsibilities to the Admiralty, presumably appointing Minister Brian DelMarenno to the position of First Lord of Admiralty and making that again a cabinet-level office. Chamberlain is also allegedly considering moving Specialist Affairs, which was once a Ministry of its own, and is currently a part of the Home Office, back to the Department of Health, where it was until 3001. In addition, the First Councillor may bring new members into the cabinet to give the government a "fresh look."Though the First Councillor's Office would neither confirm nor deny these rumours, some members of the opposition have referred to it as, "rearranging deck chairs on the Tineline" - a reference to the vessel famously lost at sea and insured by Floyd's for a million yojj. Members of the ruling coalition, however, think it is an attempt for Chamberlain to get long-delayed plans for constitutional reform back on track, and to better deal with the national emergency presented by the Waldheim situation./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Heightens Security Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-40 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 23 16:54:27 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Security throughout the Kingdom of Sivad has returned to wartime highs today as the First Councillor declared a state of emergency and began to take steps to protect the Kingdom under the Emergency Powers Act.On Sivad, the remaining reserves of the Public Health Service have been called up, along with the Royal Navy Reserve. The First Councillor has also activated the Home Guard, Sivad's civil defence force, and put these volunteers to work distributing gas masks, leaflets on TRV, and pamphlets with preventative measures. The government has begun to distribute ready-made bio-raid shelters, which families are urged to place in their back yards. Schools and workplaces are being ordered to hold drills to prepare for an attempt to release the virus. Similar precautions are being taken on other populated worlds of the Kingdom, and in uncontaminated parts of Waldheim.While travel to Sivad has not been limited, the Royal Naval Service has increased patrols in the system. However, ships coming from contaminated worlds are being quarantined in high orbit above Retipuj, and all travelers are closely screened. Ships attempting to land without authorization will be, "engaged by Royal Navy forces." said a government spokesman./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Penumbra offers use of refugee space Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Jul 23 17:00:40 3005 HESPERIA, MARS - Ian Penumbra, proprietor of Penumbra's Roaming Cavalcade of Mysteries, is offering the use of the hangar bay and one other large segment of the ISS Orphic for use by health officials seeking to contain and treat those affected by the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus."I am particularly interested in providing space for doctors and patients to be staged from Waldheim, given that they are most likely to feel the transformative effects of the plague any day now," Penumbra said.He noted that the Orphic will depart Mars tonight and proceed toward Waldheim, where it will remain in orbit pending a response from the Sivadian government. Ungstiri captain to stand trial Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jul 24 15:45:54 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: A meeting of the Ungstiri Citizens' Committee has been called to discuss the sentencing of one of the two suspects involved in the July 15 massacre on U-001 which left six people dead and another 29 injured.Captain Ace of the DMS Faux turned herself over to authorities Thursday evening and offered a detailed confession to the crimes. She is being charged with one count of accomplice to first-degree murder, five counts of voluntary manslaughter, and 29 counts of aggravated assault by recklessly causing bodily injury. If convicted, she could face the death penalty.The Ungstir Citizen's Committee has called a special session for Monday evening, when Ace will stand before a jury of her peers to be tried and sentenced. All Ungstiri citizens are encouraged to attend and have their voices heard.Resilience officials are still offering the 50,000 ruble reward for information on the whereabouts of Gaius Valerius, who remains at large.- Katarin Kechov, INN Regulators take drug off market Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-43 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 24 17:17:38 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - As public health officials gear up for a potential ATRV crisis on Sivad, hundreds of thousands of patients are facing problems of their own. The Drug Safety Authority suspended sales of Regisan Saturday, forcing patients who suffer from Isherwood syndrome to switch to other drugs.Isherwood syndrome is a chronic disease that afflicts about five per cent of the Sivadian population. Its symptoms are a little like arthritis, but are easily controlled through medication.When it was approved for sale in 3001, Regisan was hailed for being a less expensive alternative to existing drugs with a lower possibility of side effects. The Drug Safety Authority has not released any information relating to the suspension, saying only that the drug was being suspended while regulators examine new evidence concerning its safety. A full statement has been promised once the ATRV epidemic has been contained.Patients who take Regisan are being told to discuss alternative medications with their doctors.- SBS PANIC ON DEMARIA! Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Jul 25 12:20:02 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - As a coalition of Sivadian health officials and offworld humanitarian aid tried to take part of the Demarian population away for quarantine, chaos broke out at the New Alhira spaceport.Crowd control lines crumbled under the panicked rush of Demarians - some infected with Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus and some not - desperately wanting to get aboard the last ships leaving the planet.*** Video footage shows Demarians scrambling across the tarmac, some holding up kits, shouting for those departing on the ships to at least take their offspring. The footage then switches to the relief workers, hurrying to get their personnel aboard ahead of the wave of panicked Demarians. And then shots are fired. The camera jerks left and right, up and down, all frenetic as it struggles to capture the ensuing chaos. Demarian corpses - some shot, some trampled; some adult; some kits - flash across the screen. ***It is not yet known who fired the first shot, but witnesses say both Demarian Militia personnel, Royal Naval Service personnel and an independent offworld contractor aboard a ship identified as the Jackal were among the shooters. RIOTERS OVERRUN IMPERATOR'S ESTATE! Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Jul 25 12:25:54 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Hundreds of Demarians, furious about the slaughter of innocent Demarians during the airlift from the city spaceport, unleashed their anger at the estate of Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer.The rioters quickly overwhelmed the security force protecting the Imperator and his family.The Imperator was last seen being ripped out of his protective atmosphere suit, exposing him to those infected with Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, and being dragged off into the wilderness.Rioters then set fire to the estate.The fate of the Imperator's mate, Snowmist Shadowstalker, and their three offspring, is unknown at this time. Imperator killed by rioters Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Jul 26 18:23:42 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - The body of Sharpeye Skygazer, Imperator of Demaria and former Sanctuary refugee, was suspended from a lamp post on Sanctuary Avenue in New Alhira after he was seized by a mob of rioters at his estate.The attackers, infuriated by the slaughter of Demarians at the city's spaceport during an airlift operation run by offworlders in cooperation with the Demarian Militia, brutally beat Skygazer to death before hanging his corpse in the streets.The status of Skygazer's mate, Snowmist Shadowstalker, and their three kits remains unknown at this time.Interstellar tourists are strongly advised against visiting Demaria, due both to ATRV plague containment concerns and the high potential for chaos and violence given the current animosity toward offworlders. Alexandor takes Ikeopo win Posted By: Asini Article: JULY05-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 26 21:53:47 3005 SIVAD ORBIT, IKEOPO SYSTEM - The winner of IVRL's first holovised race was Hugh Alexandor flying the UKT Cepheus, pulling ahead of Deadeye Shadowhunter and unknown newcomer Taeren M'nammrann on the last straightaway to take the race in its final moments.Alexandor credited his come-from-behind win to "A strong ship and a healthy dose of luck," overcoming a last-place, did-not-qualify starting position and an apparent collision on the first lap in the winding, close-quarters section of the Ikeopo course that racers and race officials call "the Corkscrew."PRA racing ace Deadeye Shadowhunter agreed with Alexandor, calling him "infuriatingly lucky." The veteran racer seemed unconcerned with her second-place finish. "I will admit that the IVRL is delivering elements I was not expecting," she said, but added, "it is difficult to judge an entire league by one circuit alone."In a surprise turn of events, relative unknown pilot Taeren M'nammrann flying the UKT Black Sheep stole third from Perseverance Trail winner Remy LeBeau. LeBeau's fourth-place finish is widely attributed to a slow start off the line. "We all have bad runs," Shadowhunter said about LeBeau's finish, indicating respect for his skill nonetheless. The infamous pilot himself was unavailable for comment.Tension is beginning to develop in the league with rumors of rough racing from the IND Rikk'tikk, which collided with the IND Illuminator on the first lap and knocked the other ship out of the race. Illuminator's pilot, Voldewey (a Sivadian-born Vollistan), is undergoing treatment for burns and rapid depressurization and is expected to race Wednesday at Deserata. The collision hidden in the Corkscrew that damaged Shadowhunter's 'hopper, the Supernova, and shook up Alexandor's UKT Cepheus, is under investigation.Finishing ahead of the Rikk'tikk, the IND Shade of Gray piloted by Terrance Halosten took fifth, Casseopeia sixth, and Rikk'tikk seventh.The next IVRL race is scheduled for Wednesday evening over Deserata.- INN Martial Law on Waldheim as Reinforcements Land Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-48 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Wed Jul 27 09:44:19 3005 /New Berlin, Waldheim/ People are being instructed to remain in their homes as the Royal Naval Service tries to keep order and His Majesty's Public Health Service works feverishly to cure the ATRV Plague.Since the release of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on Waldheim several weeks ago, aid and medical resources have poured in. But now, as citizens begin to exhibit the outward signs of transformation into slug-like Thul, tension has gone beyond mere panic and to the point of mass hysteria. The planet's entire Royal Marine garrison has been called out, along with those members of the New Berlin Constabulary who remained uninfected. More marines have been landed on the planet, cordoning off the landing pad and the hospital, while ships wait in orbit to turn around, or if necessary destroy, ships attempting to break quarantine. A curfew has been imposed, and non-official travel essentially forbidden.Meanwhile, after the riots on Demaria, members of the PHS continue to work somberly in an effort to find a cure. So far, all efforts have failed, and according to some reliable sources, the virus is proving much more resilient than previous strains. Orange-biosuited or mint-uniformed Public Health Officers are now an ubiquitous sight on the colony world, but are increasingly growing frustrated as they are unable to do more than watch as victims slowly turn into Thul. There is no word yet as to whether the crack public health team lead by Surgeon-General John Lind and Captain Marlan Ranix has made any progress on discovering the nature of the plague.While ordered chaos rules on the planet below, in orbit above Waldheim orbiting vessels hold the remaining uninfected Demarian population in Quarantine, though they are expected to be released later in the week if symptoms do not manifest. All ships which participated in the New Alhira mission are likewise quarantined, though it is believed that at least one has landed on Waldheim in order to assist in the rescue effort./Neville McNamara, SBS/ FC - Imperatrix Should be Restored Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-49 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 27 09:57:15 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, who remains behind on Sivad while almost half the cabinet is away at Waldheim, has called for the rebels in New Alhira to lay down their arms and place Imperatrix Snowmist Shadowstalker, the whereabouts of whom remain unknown, on the throne until her kits come of age to rule."The Kingdom of Sivad will not recognize an anarchic rabble as the rulership of one of our most valued allies." Chamberlain said, in a statement released by 10 Dorling Stree. "We urge calm, thoughtful resolution of the current difficulties, including an immediate disarmament and restoration of the rightful government." When asked if Sivad would send military forces to restore order, Chamberlain said, "That is not our place. However, were our allies to invite our presence, the matter would be duly considered." Chamberlain also expressed the Kingdom's condolences to the families of those killed in the rioting, but when questioned about the shootings would say only that the matter would be investigated by the proper authorities.Some sources say that the at least some of the cabinet have urged Chamberlain to treat with the new government of New Alhira and negotiate access for PHS officers to combat the ATRV threat. The Public Health Service only visits non-Sivadian worlds when invited by a host government, either under a treaty obligation or a memorandum of understanding./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Turmoil on Mars Posted By: Squadron Article: JULY05-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 27 14:26:46 3005 Hesperia, Mars --During the night, violence erupted in the Martian city of Hesperia. Claus Evergerd, a Waldheim citizen visiting Mars since prior to the ATRV outbreak on Waldheim, was taken into protective custody by Vanguard authorities in response to threats on his life by various Martian citizens.Mr. Evergerd was abducted by a mob of Martian citizens and taken to a different location. Before Vanguard authorities could disperse the crowd or stop the event, Mr. Evergerd was killed and his body incinerated. "Keep Mars Clean!" was found engraved into the ground around the Waldheimer's charred remains.Vanguard authorities are asking that anyone with information on this modern-day lynching to step forward. A reward is being offered. Vanguard Officials Arrested Posted By: Squadron Article: JULY05-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 27 14:51:30 3005 Hesperia, Mars --Three Vanguard law enforcement officers assigned to Mr. Evergerd's protective custody unit were taken into custody today after information came to light that they allowed the Waldheimer to be abducted while offering only token resistance. "At least we know that the damned virus won't come from that guy." one officer said to press officers before he was placed into a military jail, awaiting trial.--INN First Consul condemns hate crime Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 27 14:55:18 3005 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, leader of the Solar Republic, today condemned the murder of a Waldheim national on Martian soil."This sort of irrational intolerance is exactly what led to a lunatic like Gustav Eiger setting off all those plasma bombs on Earth five years ago," Ellesmere said. "I *refuse* to sit idly by and allow that kind of mania to grip Mars after the progress we've made to rebuild in the aftermath of the Republic's rough founding, our conflict with the Sivadians, the Nall ... even the Moebius Effect. We are better people than that. We *must* be." IVRL Collapses! Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY05-53 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jul 29 11:08:12 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League, founded by Councillor Brian DelMarenno, has collapsed after less than two legs of its inaugural summer series, leading to a flurry of lawsuits against the now-embattled Defence Minister.The IVRL was founded some months ago and has had a race near Sivad. Time trials have been held for another near Deserata, though that competition has been cancelled after widespread complaints from racers of favouritism and race fixing. Sivadian regulators are reportedly looking into the matter, and may bring fraud charges if they are confirmed. There is talk that a new league might form from the remaining teams, or they may join the more rough-and-tumble Perseverance Racing League, but no team was willing to comment, citing pending litigation.IVRL sponsors and racing teams have filed multiple lawsuits against DelMarenno, the league's founder, in an effort to recover investments made for Vroomhoppers. All of the Minister's assets have been frozen, and it is believed that creditors may arrest the Hyperion in Deserata orbit and have it held to be sold if any judgments are entered against the IVRL or its founder.With the collapse of his league, DelMarenno's political future is in grave doubt. The one-time footballer and developer leveraged himself to fund the league and the rebuild of the SVD Hyperion, the league's flagship, which was hijacked several months ago and eventually recovered. According to some legal experts, DelMarenno may be forced to file for bankruptcy protection, or may be forced into bankruptcy by his creditors, who have now called due some 400,000 yojj-sterling (1.6M credits) in outstanding league debts. If he does become bankrupt, he will be forced out of the Council of Equals under the Parliamentary Reform Acts passed in the 2870s./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Posted By: Article: JULY05-54 Reported To: Reported On: Reported At: Chronic headaches reported on Ungstir Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-55 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jul 31 14:11:50 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Dozens of citizens in the community of Resilience, on Ungstir, turned out at the health clinic for treatment of severe headaches this morning.Technicians are trying to determine whether some kind of irritant or noxious chemical leaked into the planetoid's closed air-cycling system. ATRV suspected on Ungstir Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-56 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jul 31 15:46:43 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Technicians have been unable to find any traces of common irritants or noxious chemicals in the closed-cycle ventilation system within the Ungstir planetoid.As a result, Ungstiri officials think it's possible that, somehow, the dreaded Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus was somehow introduced into the city's air ducts without the signature decloaking and airburst normally associated with Volari's bioterrorism campaign.All citizens are asked to remain indoors on Ungstir. Travel to and from the planetoid should be limited until investigators familiar with the virus can arrive to confirm its presence. Jackal flees quarantine Posted By: Brody Article: JULY05-57 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jul 31 15:55:15 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Within minutes after word spread that travel to and from Ungstir should be limited to quarantine against the potential spread of the contagious Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, a freighter identified as the IND Jackal launched from the Resilience landing pad and fled Ungstir.INN has confirmed that the Jackal, which was on plague-ravaged Demaria during the past week, was on ATRV-infected Waldheim mere days before it arrived on Ungstir.Ian Penumbra, proprietor of the ISS Orphic, now in orbit of Waldheim, confirmed that the Jackal's commander, Mika Tachyon, is currently undergoing treatment for the Thul virus.Ungstiri officials wonder whether Volari might not have found a new vessel to deliver his deadly cargo. Category:News